


MewGulf : A London Story

by Cconte78



Category: Mew Suppasit, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fanfiction, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cconte78/pseuds/Cconte78
Summary: Never in a million years would both Gulf and Mew have thought of falling in love with each other.Both 24-year-olds, they had known each other since their first year at university.Both enrolled in the faculty of engineering.It wasn't that they got along particularly well, but they had friends in common, and it happened that when they went out in group, they had to see each other.At the end of the university, with the graduation in their pockets, the two took on different paths.Gulf went on a two-year internship at a London-based company, Mew unexpectedly had become a showbiz star after jokingly taking part in a boylove series in Thailand, with a global fandom.So it can be said that it was difficult that the paths of these two young people could cross again, and instead.
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong/Original Male Character(s), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 47





	1. Long time not see

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: English is not my mother language, so please forgive my mistakes, if you'll find any.  
> Also this is my very first fanfiction.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.]

London is a hectic city, Gulf knows it by now, a bit like Bangkok.  
But he never liked the chaos itself, especially if he is late for work.  
But luck today would seem to turn on his side.  
Needless to say, a taxi on the horizon, when the taxi stops and Gulf is about to enter, a tall, muscular guy enters the car.  
When the boy turns to Gulf saying

To Gulf's amazement, he immediately recognizes the guy in that cab. Mew Suppasit!  
But what is Mew doing in London? This is the question Gulf is asking to himself right now.

These were Mew's first words to Gulf.  
Mew asked Gulf. Near Hyde Park, the headquarters of the company I work for is there>

During the trip, Gulf could not help but think about how boring Mew was back in the day. But at the same time he couldn't help but notice how much better looking Mew had become in the past couple of years. Not that Gulf felt attracted, or at least that's what he believed.

_this was Gulf's angry reply.  
Mew replied without thinking twice. .  
Gulf's eyes widen suddenly, he couldn't believe his ears.  
What had he done wrong in a past life to find Mew Suppasit working in the same place where he works?  
For Mew, that was music to his ears, as the boy had always had a crush on Gulf, but for Gulf, that was something else._


	2. Welcome to the 4th Floor

Arriving at GEH, the two boys went to different places, Gulf on the fourth floor where the telecommunications engineering offices are, while Mew to the human resources office to get the badges.

It was now nearly 10:00 in the morning when Gulf boss called the boy in his office.

<Did Mr. Barlow called me?> His boss nodded, then said <Gulf you've been with us for two years now, and you know this place and this floor like the back of your hand, so I've decided to let you, touring around our new intern> Gulf blanched, no,   
it couldn't be, it wasn't really happening <He is also from Bangkok like you, and I have been told that you two already know each other, as you both attended the same university, so I wish is you to be the one to take care of our new resource, Mew Suppasit> Oh what the hell!   
He exclaimed Gulf to himself.

<But doesn't Mr. Barlow think it is more appropriate if this task should be assigned to a floor senior?> Mr. Barlow reiterated the fact that that was the best option as it also avoides language barriers.

<Well Mr.Suppasit we are pleased to welcome you to the GEH, I hope you will be happy here in London, and to work with us> Mew smiled and thanked his new boss. A new experience was opening on the horizon and not only for him but also for Gulf as well.

<Well the tour is over, if there is something is not clear please ask> Those were the few words who got out of Gulf's mouth. Gulf was clearly little bit annoyed after the tour  
<Perhaps there is one thing I would like to know> Mew said.

Tell me, said _Gulf_. <Why are you so angry with me? Don't think I never knew that you don't particularly like me> Gulf was surprised by this question, instead of asking about his job, Mew wanted to know what Gulf's problem was with him.

<It's not that I don't particularly like you, mostly you're indifferent to me> Gulf replied contemptuously. Mew laughed almost pleased with the answer, and Gulf once again didn't understood why.

<Well it's time for me to go, I have some backlog waiting for me at home> <Can we share the taxi?> Mew asked. <I'm new here, I've only came to London once with my sister on vacation> Gulf glared at him, then nodded in agreement <Where do you live? Gulf asked.

The now almost ex-idol, replied that he was staying in a residence near Victoria Station, strangely Gulf was also residing there, and now the boy started to wonder if there was something fishy about the whole situation.


	3. Have A Evening At Dinner

It had already been two weeks since Mew and Gulf met in London and became co-workers.

  
Strangely Gulf, he had been more relaxed with Mew for the past few days. He didn't find it as annoying as in college. Maybe it was because they were away from home, because they lived in the same apartment building and could rely on each other.

  
Gulf, was starting to see Mew under a different light, a light that in Bangkok was obscured by everything else.

In the past couple of weeks they had also started playing online games together when they didn't have any reviews for the office.  
Suddenly Gulf's door bell rang.

<Gulf I'm in trouble!! > Said Mew.  
<What's up calm down, tell me what happened instead of crying like Mild would do when his favorite dish is out!>

Poor Mild Suttinat, he was a good friend of theirs since before college days, Mild was Mew's neighbor and starred alongside him in the BL series that Mew starred in. While he knew Gulf even before university, as they were friends since high school.

<I burned the kitchen!! Literally! And now I'm not only without dinner, but also without a kitchen. I will surely be kicked out only after two weeks> Of course it wasn't Gulf's problem, but he still wanted to help Mew.

<For tonight you will have dinner here with me and then we will discuss what to do with your landlord> Mew smiled pleased at Gulf's offer, almost as if he was waiting for nothing else.

At the end of dinner the two began to drink a few beers, the next day the two boys did not have to work. Mew was sitting on the sofa and Gulf on the floor, playing an online video game. Gulf staggered up to go to the bathroom, those beers were a little too much, so much so that he tripped over himself and fell on top of Mew.

  
For a brief moment Gulf became lucid again, the two boys looked at each other intently.  
Gulf didn't understand what was that strange feeling he was starting to feel, only by looking at Mew's gaze. At one point Mew approached him and whispered in a slow, and warm voice in Gulf's ear  
<You know you are so cute, if only I had a chance, I would grab it, and hit on you>

  
Boom! a pang in Gulf's heart! It must have been too many beers, or was that strange feeling that has been secretly hiding in his unconscious for some time. The fact is, that Gulf came even closer to Mew and with an intense look he replied <I dare you to hit on me, let's see what is so special about Mew Supassit> Mew didn't let Gulf repeat twice.  
Mew took Gulf's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately.

  
Gulf was stunned, never would have thought that Mew would have ventured so much.  
<Maybe it's better if you leave> Gulf said. <We are both drunk and we might risk of doing and saying things, tomorrow we'd regret> Mew was stunned by those words. Didn't Gulf just said " _I dare you to hit on me_ "? He nodded and decided to go back to his apartment, as if nothing had happened.


	4. The Day After

Gulf woke up with a severe headache, barely remembering the events of the night before, but one thing he did remembered pretty well. The kiss Mew stamped on his lips.

The boy felt disoriented, he wasn't feeling disgusted by the kiss, but he was confused. Confused because he didn't understand why such a gesture didn't bother him at all.

Had Gulf always had a hidden crush on Mew? Was that why he wasn't particularly nice to Mew during their college years? After a regenerative shower, Gulf decided to go clear things up with Mew.

When he rang at the doorbell, A half dressed boy opened the door, dressed only with a towel around his waist. He was also of Thai origin. His name was Nat. He was a handsome, fine-featured boy with a beautiful body. He must have been a little smaller than Gulf and Mew <Yes?> Asked Nat to Gulf. <Is Mew home?> <And who would you be?> **_Nat come on move I'm waiting for you!_** Mew's voice could be heard calling the young man name from the distance.

Gulf didn't answer to that Nong's question, turned around and walked away. Oddly, seeing that boy in Mew's house made him feel angry. An anger that he didn't know to have and where it came from.

Towards evening, as Gulf was having dinner, cursing as he watched Chelsea against Arsenal, someone rang the doorbell. Gulf's mood was not the best from the morning, after meeting Nat worsened, no to mention the fact that Chelsea was two goals down. When he opened the door, Mew stood there. <What is it?> Gulf replied contemptuously. 

  
<Why did you run away this morning?> Gulf could not have known, but from the mirror which was hung at the entrance from the front door, he could clearly see who was on the front door. <Are you not answering? > <Can't you see I'm busy watching my fucking team lose?>

  
<So tell me why you ran away this morning> <You were busy having company, and It didn't occurred me was the case to disturb, it seems obvious, isn't it it? Now leave> Mew didn't quite understand. What Gulf meant with _busy_? It was only him and Nat in the house, trying to clean up that damn kitchen.   
<I wasn't busy> <So who was that Nong who opened the door to me half naked? > Now it all became clearer in Mew's head, but whatever Gulf believed was just a pure misunderstanding.

<Are you talking about Nat? That's my cousin, he came by in the morning to help me clean the kitchen> Gulf's face relaxed, and Mew smiled and slowly walked toward the boy, and then he said. <Won't you be jealous?> Boom! another stab in the stomach. Was he really jealous? Come to think of it, the two boys had spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks, and Gulf had begun to appreciate Mew's ways.

Mew was an affable, charismatic, good-looking person. And slowly Gulf was starting to have an interest on him, even if he wasn't ready to admit it yet. <What if I was? > <If you really were jealous, then it would mean that I am not so indifferent to you, and that yesterday's kiss wasn't indifferent either to you>.

Here's another slap in the face, but Mew had hit the mark. To Gulf, Mew was not indifferent at all. <You are just words!Come on I dare you to show me if I am indifferent to you or not> Mew did not think twice. This time there was no excuses, not hiding behind being drunk.

So Mew without many hesitations, went inside the appartament, closed the door, put his hands against Gulf's chest and slowly pushed him onto the sofa.   
Gulf was helpless, dazzled. 

Once on the sofa, Mew slowly began kissing Gulf's neck, then his earlobes. Started to unbutton Gulf's shirt, button after button until was totally opened. Gulf's body was beginning to shake from that strange feeling of pleasure that came from Mew's kisses.

<Is this all you can do? To be an idol you just don't know what to do> At those words Mew laughed, and replied <I have no hurry and for certain things it takes time. Perhaps it is better for you to pause the game, here it will take a while and in any case your team is no longer 2 nil down, but 3. As you can see, my kisses didn't even reminded you of your football match. But they can make you cum differently>

But they could make you feel like nothing else around you matter anymore> and with those words Gulf start to feel like an electric shock <Prove me how good you are Suppasit!> Mew began to take off Gulf's clothes, without even once stopping kissing every inch of his body. 

As he kissed him he could hear the little moans coming from Gulf mouth. Mew picked him up and carried Gulf to the bedroom, laid him on the bed, and slowly began an erotic show just for him. 

  
It was something exciting, at least for Gulf who would never believe how attracted he had always been to Mew. Gulf couldn't take his eyes off Mew, and as Gulf watched him he was in ecstasy, as he was undressing and touching his lower parts, all for Gulf's eyes, now taken away by that vision.

Up and down with the movement of his hand. <I see you like the show. Here, can you feel it?> Mew took Gulf's hand and placed it on his hard cock. Slowly with Mew's hard cock in his hand, Gulf began sliding the hand up and down. It was exciting, so exciting that Gulf took his cock out and put it together with Mew's, now it was an unique ups and downs of emotions.

Gulf moved closer to Mew's ear <I want you, here, now. Fuck me> At the sound of those words Mew could not help but satisfy his lover.


	5. The Morning After

It was morning by now and the naked bodies of the two young men were still asleep and squeezed together, after what had been a night of passion.

The first to open his eyes was Mew. He stepped aside, looking at Gulf's naked figure. How much he had wanted that moment, since his first year of university.

From the first time Mew saw Gulf he was drawn to him.<What exactly are you looking at?> Gulf certainly wasn't Mr. sympathy early in the morning, but Mew didn't care.

<I was admiring you> he said to Gulf while smiling to him. Gulf jumped off the bed, he was dead embarrassed, he didn't want to be seen in that state of "fragility" by Mew. 

He headed to the shower like if he was a speed God, and as the jet of water bathed his aching body, his thoughts returned to the previous night. To Mew's hands which went through all his body, and then slowly made their way inside him. 

To his hot kisses, to the various positions in which they had sex for what was their first time.Suddenly Gulf felt Mew's hands on his shoulders again.

<What are you thinking about?> <Can't you see I'm already in the shower? Can't you just wait?>

Gulf didn't want to give Mew the satisfaction of knowing that he was looking back on the night before and how much he liked it.

But all of that should have ended there. What happened the night before, should have been their one and only night.

They couldn't go on, the rules at GEH were very clear. No to any kind of involvement between co-workers.

<Yesterday was the first, but also the last time> Gulf said. Mew couldn't understand the other boy words. Why if the two of them had been so good together, couldn't they continue?

<Tell me why?> <Didn't you read the rules written on the contract? No kind of involvement between work colleagues> <Yes I read them! These are very stupid rules. And wanna know what I tell you? Fuck the rules!> Mew exclaimed vehemently.

The boy had waited so long to get close to Gulf, and get to know him better. And now? Now that he'd shared that moment with him, some fucking rules said they couldn't go any further. 

<I don't want to screw up two years of work for a fucking one night stand!> As he said those words, he knew he was lying to himself, and at the same time he was hurting Mew. That night was something which totally changed Gulf.

<One night stand huh? Good! So you know what I tell you now? You can keep your fucking rules tight!!>

Mew stormed out of the shower, grabbed his clothes that were still on the floor of Gulf's room, and went back to his apartment.


	6. As If Nothing Had Happened

It was now several weeks since that night, the two boys barely spoke to each other. There was a game of glances, a constant eye on each other but nothing more.  
If Gulf between the two of them is the one who gave less away to see, Mew for his part never missed an opportunity to flirt with anyone in front of Gulf's eyes.

Gulf did not want to show at Mew that his flirting with others, especially men, bothered him, and not a little. Mew never made an issue about the sexuality of the other person he was interested in.   
He looked over the envelope.

There was a lot of buzz at the 4th floor offices that day, a big project had gone through successfully and Mr. Barlow had decided to reward his employees with a dinner out in one of Gordon Ramsey's London restaurants.

Mr. Barlow had noticed that lately there was no good blood between the two young men, because in fact the boys were constantly on each other toes,   
fighting over everything. So he called both Gulf and Mew to his office.

<Guys you'll both be at the dinner tonight, right?   
I'm counting on you to be there>  
<To tell the truth Sir, I already have a commitment>   
said Mew <I will be there Sir> <Bravo Kanawut, and you Suppasit cancel your commitment, you don't want your boss to be mad?> <No of course sir, see you tonight>

<How are you going to dinner? Shall we share a taxi?>  
<Actually, I will go there with someone. My friend Simon will join me> Who the fuck is Simon? Mew thought to himself , with a face that conveyed only jealousy and anger.

<See you tonight Mew Mew, that's how your fans calls you, don't they?> Gulf exclaimed, closing the door behind him.

It was 8 pm and all the employees on the fourth floor were now ready to take their seats.  
<Sorry for the delay, but we had an unexpected accident with the car. This is Simon, a close friend of mine from Exeter, who has temporarily moved in with me>

 _ **Transferred? From Gulf? Who the fuck is this Simon?**_ Mew was constantly asking these three questions over and over. Gulf's friend, _**-Mew did not even want to pronounce his name-**_ , was the typical English boy, good looking, with a good appearance, tall, classic blond hair, emerald eyes, and fit just right.  
Mew couldn't help but feel jealous of _**Simon**_.

The evening passed by pleasantly, they were all inebriated by alcohol. Gulf headed for the bathroom, and Mew followed closely. <I see you've made a new friend> Mew said sarcastically.

What the fuck! What the hell are you talking about?> <Simon your dear friend, Simon, who moved into your house, that's what I'm talking about> Mew's tone of voice was annoyed as well as tipsy. <Who I do are none of your dam. And anyway just so that you know Simon and I are...>

Gulf did not have time to finish the sentence, that Mew impressed a kiss on his soft and plump lips. Then with the help of his left hand, he locked the door behind them.

<What are you doing? > <You want to drive me crazy? Admit it. You can't show up with another man> <Why are you jealous?> <Fuck yes! Yes Gulf I'm jealous> shouted Mew.

<My blood boils, I hate seeing you next to someone else> <Well I'm glad you feel this way> <Why are you doing this Gulf to me?> <Do you think I've enjoyed seeing you flirting with anyone in the office?>

Gulf brought out all his jealousy of the past weeks.   
What did Mew think? How Gulf could have enjoyed seeing him flirt with other people, _**as if nothing had happened**_?


	7. Free Yourself From Your Emotions

The two boys were now slaves to each other's mouth. How much they had wanted this in the recent weeks. Locked in the bathroom of the restaurant of one of the most famous chefs in the world, to give free rein to their desire.

Is he really just a friend? > <What if he isn't? What if he's someone I've been with, in order to not think about you? > <If he were a fallback to me, I would have to spank you, because you had the best version in front of your door>

<So spank me because because I didn't come knocking on at that door sooner> Of course the bathroom of a luxury restaurant was not the ideal place, but the two boys could no longer resist.

Gulf knelt and began to pull the belt off Mew's pants, then unbuckled his pants, and dropped them to the floor. As he pulled down his boxer, he looked him straight in the eyes, and in a circular motion he wet those plump lips with his tongue, then plunged down to feel Mew growing inside his mouth. It was all so damn exciting. Mew could not help but moan with pleasure.

He had never seen anything more beautiful than Gulf.

At one point Mew made Gulf stand up. <Turn around, I want to taste you before making you feel how much I want you> Gulf said nothing, he turned and slowly start to feel Mew make room inside him. It was all so intense, the pleasure the two boys were feeling in finding each other was aphrodisiac. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

<Hey Gulf are you here?>

Fuck it was Simon, Mew motioned for Gulf not to answer, but the boy did the opposite. <Yes Simon, soon, ah, I'm going out ... I must have drunk too much ... hmm. I recover and arrive> <Ok I'll wait for you at the bar>

<Did you want him to hear me enjoy because of you?><Well then he would have understood who you really belong to> The two boys hurried to conclude before Ramsey himself was knocking to kick them out. 

First who walked out was Gulf shortly after Mew.<Finally you are back!> Simon walked towards Gulf and took him by the hand, <let's go home now> Mew looked at Gulf with an unhappy face, Gulf looked at him with the face of someone who didn't know what to do.

When arrived at the Gulf Apartment number 5A,Simon asked <Was it him right? The guy you told me about that night?> Gulf just nodded. After Mew's outburst in the shower that morning, Gulf called Simon in the evening to go out for a drink. It wasn't true that Simon was from Exeter, he too lived in London and knew Gulf for two years. 

The two boys had a very close relationship, they bonded right away, but they never went beyond friendship… except for that time, when Mew stormed out. Gulf just wanted to stop thinking about Mew completely, and ended up drunk in bed with Simon.


	8. Action = Reaction

After the dinner at the restaurant, and what came after. Mew was furious with Gulf. He understood, that the boy felt the exact same things for Mew that Mew felt for him. But Mew still couldn't understand how Gulf could still walk away with Simon without a blinking of an eye.

The two did not seek each other, nor did they speak to each other for the next three days. Unfortunately they had this bad habit, that when they were angry with each other, they started sulking and did not speak to one another.

It was a morning like any other in the office, and Mew decided to face Gulf, but not in the way the latter would have expected.

<Can we talk privately for a few minutes?> Mew asked smiling. Gulf was at ease to see Mew's face so relaxed and smiling, so he agreed.

<Sure, I really need a coffee. Let's go down to the bar and so we can talk> Arrived at the bar they sat down, and Mew without too many words, began to say what he had in his mind.

<Look I'm sorry Gulf, seriously. I must not have put you in an easy position lately. To tell the truth, I've always liked you ever since I first saw you. But I now understand that among colleagues it is unthinkable that there could be any kind of relationship, if not work related>

Gulf was stunned, he didn't expect to hear certain things coming out from Mew's mouth. <So that's why I think it's for the best if we stay friends. To solidify this new partnership, we could all go out drinking tonight, yourself, Simon, and me, my treat. What do you say?>

Gulf once again couldn't believe what he had just heard. <So tonight at 10, I'll see you in the hall, ja ne!> Mew hadn't even given Gulf a chance to reply, he had literally put him in front of the fait accompli.


	9. The Ex Return

It was 10 o'clock already. Simon and Gulf were waiting for Mew to arrive, and boom here he comes. But he was not alone. Mew was with another boy, not English. From the features he seemed to be Japanese.

<Hi guys, have you been waiting for long?> Mew was visibly smiling, and seemed to be not only in a good mood but also extremely happy. Gulf, on the other hand, was staring at him with an ambiguous and interlocutory gaze. He didn't understand where all of his being in such a good mood was coming from, much less who the hell that boy next to him was.

<Sorry I'm rude, I didn't introduced you guys. He is Ryusei Yokohama my now no longer ex. He is currently in London because he is shooting a few scenes of his next movie>

Ryusei was a very handsome and talented actor and was well known in the Asian industry. Ryusei and Mew met at the Asian Awards 2 earlier. The spark immediately took off between the two of them, and they got together right away. Of course the distance did not play in their favor. But they always tried to make it work. 

Unfortunately, all long-distance relationships are complex, so they ended up breaking up and Mew found himself heartbroken, as he was very much in love with Ryusei at the time.

<Ah another idol> Gulf said in a grumpy voice.

<I prefer to call myself an actor, and also a talented one, and not an idol, as you just described to me> Ryusei was not the type to let others downplay his work. <Come on let's go have fun, let's show Ryusei how to have fun in London> Simon exclaimed in a funny way.

As they headed for the taxi, Gulf grabbed Mew by the arm <What the hell is this?> <What are you referring to?> <To him> he pointed at Ryusei.

<I explained it before, Ryusei and I decided to try again. At least for the time he stays here, we want to understand if there is still something between us that is worth fighting for. _You know when you find that someone, that you know is the right person for you, and you don't want to let them go anymore, for fear that someone else might take them away_.>

Mew's message was loud and clear, and Gulf didn't like it the sound of it. He and Simon were purely friends, after that famous night, after everything that happened in the bathroom of the restaurant, when they got home and Simon asked if that boy, was actually THAT boy, Gulf was very clear.

There could never have been more between him and Simon than a mere friendship. There was only Mew for Gulf now, but Mew didn't know that, because he preferred not to talk to him for the next few days.


	10. Mild To The Rescue

Mild had come to London to visit his two former uni companions and beasties at the same time. But knowing Mild, as they know him, he's a big nosy when it comes to Mew and Gulf. More than anything else, he always believed that those two would end up together someday.

So when he arrived in London and found out about Mew being again in a relationship with Ryusei, he was more than amazed. Hadn't Mew decided to move to London to find out where Gulf worked and get hired for the same company, just to get close to him? So what exactly happened?

<Mild you are finally here, how nice to see you again my friend!>

<Gulf ok I understand you're happy to see me, but stop squeeze me like that, I can't breathe. Where is Mew?>   
He asked without too much hesitation. As soon as Gulf heard Mew's name, he frowned.

<What the hell is wrong with you Gulf? I thought you two tied up. I mean both of you live in London and work for the same company> Gulf didn't know whether or not to tell Mild the latest events, so he preferred to gloss over them for the moment.

<You know how we are, we never really bonded, and things have remained as they were in college> Gulf shamelessly lied, because something actually had changed.

<Here you have everything you need if you want to take a shower, over there the fridge if you are hungry. There must be some pizza, you can reheat it. Now I have to go   
I have to run some errands for the office, I will be back in two hours> <Don't worry about me, I'll take a quick shower and then I'll go see if I find Mew>

It had been more than two hours since Gulf left, Mild fell asleep on the sofa. When he heard Mew's voice coming from outside. He jumped off the couch and went to greet his friend. When he opened the door he saw Mew and Ryusei clinging to each other.

<Heh heh, you two get a room!> <But this annoying noise, oh no it can't be!> <Instead yes Suppasit! It can be> Mew turned around and saw his best friend, what came out was a strong hug, with Mild taking less and less breath.

<Damn Suppasit between you in Kanawut you want to leave me breathless. What did you take me for a wringing sponge?> Mew immediately let his friend go as soon as he heard mentioning about Gulf.

<Hey Mild, do you remember Ryusei, you two met 2 years ago when he came to visit me in Bangkok> <Of course I remember> The two exchanged a greeting, just had a few words, and then Ryusei walked into the apartment leaving Mew and Mild to speak.


	11. Come out

<Seriously Suppasit what are you doing?> Mild asked bluntly. <What exactly are you referring to?> < I was left that you had decided to come to London with a purpose, to approach Gulf and finally step forward, and confess your real feelings to him. Then I get here, and who do I find you with? With your ex! eating at each other in the hall of the residence. That's what I'm referring to Suppasit!!>

Mew wasn't sure what to say, things between him and Gulf did actually happened, but it was as if between the two boys there was always that something or that someone ready to block their way to find each other.

<I told you from the beginning to come forward with him, the worst scenario that could have happened, was him never speak to you again. But not, you preferred to shut up and now you have come to this.Tell me was it worth it?> <What on earth could I have told him four years ago? He never hid his dislike of him for me> <Well at least, you could have tried. And one more thing, are you really going to get back with that scruffy Japanese?

If I remember correctly when you asked him after a year and a half that you were together, to move to Thailand and come and live with you, he chose the career, saying he wasn't sure if you were the right person, preferring the career to you. Do I remember badly?>

Mew at that memory blanched. Everything Mild had just said was true. <It's true I never had the courage to come out with Gulf during university, but I don't think it would have made a difference>

Suddenly Mew's phone rang, it was Nong Stu who warned him that a TV station was interested in him for an audition as the protagonist of a live action taken from a famous BL novel. As Mew was currently in London, castings would be held in a small area of Pinewood Studios.

The castings for the two main roles would be held the next day at 10 am. <Sure, sure at 10 tomorrow morning. Yes, tell them I'll be there, ok we'll catch up tomorrow Stu, bye> <What's going on Suppasit? Anyone getting married?> <Always the same joker. It was Stu to advise me that tomorrow at 10 am I have to be at Pinewood Studios, there will be a casting for a new BL series.

The auditions tomorrow will be only for the two protagonists> <They just called me too from my agency> Ryusei said as he went out on the lobby floor.   
<Mew think about it, it would be great if we both getting the starring roles>

A couple of hours later, when Gulf made his come back home, Mild decided to step forward and tell him everything about Mew and why he moved to London.

<Did you get it now Kanawut? He always had a crush on you, but he was such a coward back then and even now, that decided to keep it for himself> < To be honest with you, I heard your conversation a few hours ago, I was stunned by the fact he never mentioned to me before. But I have a surprise for him.> <Tell me more, tell me more, I mean I'm your best friend, I deserve to know > <No way>. That's what Gulf all he had to say to Mild, a simple No Way. 


	12. Casting Dau

Gulf after the short chat had with Mild the day before, woken up earlier than usual that morning, had breakfast, shower, all without making too much noise. He never wanted to wake up that nosy beast that was sleeping on his couch. He went out without being heard or seen by anyone.

When Mild woke up he found only a note on the table that read "See you tonight." _Hurry up_ _or we'll be late. Come on Ryusei you're always late_. Mild I heard Mew swear at Ryusei, it was more than obvious that he didn't want to be late. The taxi was already downstairs and was waiting for them.

It was just a few minutes to 10 o'clock when the Rainbow TV offices were ready to start casting.

The story was based on two young adults close to their 30's, bored and tired of the busy city life. Future lovers met by chance in a small village in southern Thailand.   
It was now almost an hour, Ryusei entered first, shortly after it was Mew's turn.

" _Number A5420 Mew Suppasit, number A5421 Gulf Kanawut_ " At the sound of that name Mew turned his head and opened his incredulous eyes he was right there, right in front of him.

<Looks like you saw a MewMew ghost> Gulf mocked Mew. The two boys entered inside the room, much to Ryusei's disappointment and Mild's great satisfaction, which in the meantime had joined Mew at Rainbow to support his friend.

<Well guys, you have to play this scene> The scene was a declaration of love from Dan's younger character played by Gulf. There was only a 1 year difference between Tan and Dan. Immediately after the declaration, should have been followed by a very a passionate kiss with rate +18 between the two future lovers. Clearly the producers weren't expecting that from both boys, well at least not now, as they wanted to test their chemistry more generally.

"Well guys if you're ready, go ahead."

Dan: _You don't know anything, you never understand anything about me, Tan. You twisted all my words and behaviors_.

Tan: _Enlighten me! what I would not understand? That the time we spent together was a game for you? You walked away from me without giving me a fucking explanation, and the one who wouldn't understand would be me_?

Dan: _Damn Tan! Are you really that stupid? What you call estrangement, I call it an attempt to understand myself and my real feelings. It wasn't easy to dig deep inside and understand what I really felt_. Tan: _Feelings, yes of course_.

Dan walked over to Tan, then took his face in his hands, and said, _"Now shut up and listen to me, I have never, in my whole fucking life felt for anyone, and I mean NOBODY, what I feel for you. For you who are a man._  
 _I love you, and I think I have loved you since the first day I saw you arrive in this fucking remote place_. "

At this point Mew noticed something in Gulf's eyes, it was something different. His eyes conveyed love, sadness, melancholy, anger, joy, passion and finally anguish. " _So Tan what you think you have seen or understood about my behavior, it's all wrong._  
 _I love you, this is the one and only truth_ "Cuuut! Okay guys that's enough. You have been phenomenal.   
We will let you know very soon.

<Where are you going? We need to talk! Gulf stop!!>

Both Mild and Ryusei looked at each other in bewilderment.

<Mild come on, I want to get drunk> <Gulf but really me ...> <Mild fuck! Come on, don't you want me to drink half London alone?>   
Mild turned to Mew who beckoned him to go.

Later in the evening, after drinking half London as he said, Gulf was barely walking by himself, Mild was his human support. He staggered from side to side. They had almost arrived at Gulf's front door. When Gulf, turned to look at Mild, then got to his feet, walked over to Mew's door and rang the bell.

Ryusei went to open.

<You move, get out of here> Gulf said with his usual kind ways, then shut the door behind him.

<What the hell ... ..Gulf?!?> <You and I have to talk, but first I want to end that fucking scene> That was how Gulf approached Mew, to kiss him with all the vehemence and passion he had in his body.

<God, how much I missed your lips>.


	13. Mine +18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning this part of the story   
>  is explicit and aimed at an adult audience ⚠️

There they are facing each other, with an uncontrollable Gulf, he could no longer hold his feelings and growing desire anymore, the desire to feel Mew's warm body against his again.

<Tonight you'll be mine and nobody else's. I want you to realize how much I want you. I want to feel you deep inside me and I want you to feel me inside you. I want to do everything that we haven't done in recent weeks>.

Mew's eyes glittered with excitement.

Gulf took his hand and walked him to the bathroom, turned on the shower, then turned to Mew and said  
<This is just the beginning>. The two boys could not free themselves from each other's lips. With difficulty they managed to get all their clothes off. Then Gulf, surprised Mew with a sentence.

<For today I will be in control, I want to fuck with you all night in all possible positions, I wanna make you scream with pleasure> <Can you feel this?> Gulf put Mew's hand on his cock. <Can you feel how much he wants you? > Gulf's cock had never been so hard or so eager. <Hmm I feel it, and I can't wait to taste it> <Tonight if you'll be a good boy, I'll letvyou taste it as many times as you want> Mew knelt down and began to suck and taste Gulf's best part. 

The taste of him was extremely delicious. Mew's tongue was a constant movement around Gulf's throbbing penis, which was now getting harder with each impact with Mew's mouth. His taste was so good, Mew didn't want to part with it.

He sucked it slowly, in and out, his tongue was playing softly with the top of Gulf's cock. <Let me taste what it's mixed with mine> Mew had never seen this side of Gulf before. Usually he was in control in bed, but this dominant Gulf excited Mew, and not a little.

<I want to taste our flavors, mixed all together> So Gulf for a brief moment gave Mew oral pleasure. Then he got up, and with a game of tongues they exchanged a kiss to the taste their passion.

<Turn around, put your hands against the wall, and spread your legs> That wasn't Gulf request, but it sounded more like an order. Mew did what was asked without batting an eye.

<Hmm today I'll be the one playing with you> Gulf began to kiss every single part of Mew's body, his tongue sliding from his neck, to down between his legs, in Mew's back. As Gulf pushed his tongue into Mew, he heard a moan of enjoyment from Mew mouth.

<You are so good, I like the way you taste. Do you know that I will not stop tonight, right?> <I dare you to show me what you are capable of> Mew answered. Gulf at those words, made his way inside Mew first with one finger <Ah!> Then with two <Hmm> then with three <Don't stop> Mew asked <It's not my intention> Gulf answered. Those three fingers opened that tiny hole for Gulf.

<Bend down, you are such a good boy. Can you feel it how much I want you? Can you feel how much you drive me crazy?> With difficulty Mew answered to those words, because it was all so fucking great. It was exhilarating to have Gulf's hard cock all inside him. While with his other hand he was intent on pleasing Mew's penis. <I want you to fuck me like this all night> Mew said in a breath.

Gulf closed the shower, took Mew with him, the two were dripping everything on the ground. <Lay down> Gulf leaned over Mew's reclining body and took his cock mouth. <Oh yeah, how good you are. I want to play with your dick for a while before playing with anything else all night> <Your mouth, your lips. Only you can make me faint, you drive me crazy. Give it to me, let me touch it, I want to hold you in my hands, and slide them up and down> <Shhh you don't want people outside to hear how much you enjoying because of me?> <Don't you that everyone knows how much you make me feel? I want everyone to know how much you drive me crazy> <Then turn around, let's do this, with every thrust I give you, if you scream the next one will be deeper and more intense> It is clear that Mew's voice rang out throughout the residence. Gulf's thrust became faster and more intense, until…. <Open your mouth, I want to cum inside it. Ahhh yes, yes I come> Gulf had come into Mew's mouth, but Mew wasn't going to let him go, he wanted to keep feeling every part of him inside him.

When suddenly Gulf said to him <Now it's your turn to come> He turned to the head of the bed, waiting for Mew to make his way inside him. <Fuck me, fuck me like you've never fucked me before. I want to scream with pleasure at your every penetration>

Mew's thrust we're so deep, always at the same pace. <Yes like that, harder, fuck me harder, I want to feel you all inside me> Gulf had lost all his inhibitions, and Mew could not resist those his words, and began to increase the speed, until he came inside Gulf.

Now there was no escape for the two boys.  
There was no doubts, that they were each other's ecstasy.


	14. A Sweet Awakening

Mew had been awake for several minutes already. He was thinking back to the previous night. Just thinking about it he felt tremble with pleasure. He had never seen Gulf like this, and it worried him a little. 

Would he have blamed alcohol this time too? How would he react when he woke up to what happened the night before? Those were all legitimate questions, and they were also the only ones he asked himself.

It hadn't even crossed his mind where he might have ended up his now ex boyfriend, Ryusei. When Ryusei came to mind, he picked up the phone, to call him and at least apologize. There was no need. An unread message popped up to Mew's phone. < _I knew right away, when I saw that boy, that it could never work between us. I wish you to be happy. Ah congratulations, I was told you both got the part_.>

<Good morning> said Gulf with a pleased smile.

<Good morning to you> <What's wrong with you, so early in the morning? Why so formal?> <Eh it's just that ....> <No need to worry, I remember everything about last night, and I don't regret it, in fact I'm happy about it.> Mew breathed a sigh of relief. His concern could easily return to sleep to is place.

<What do we do now?> <What do you mean, with that?> Gulf replied. <I mean between us> <What would you like us to do?> <I don't want to part with you anymore, I've waited so long for you to notice me. Fuck the rules, let's, give us, this chance> <I don't know, I mean ... I should think about it, there is so much to evaluate> <Are you serious?> <Make me breakfast, and then maybe you will get your answer> Mew did not figured it out if Gulf was serious, or was just joking, when suddenly he heard Gulf exclaim <Whaaat???> <What happened?> <The Rainbow people just contacted me saying I got the role of Tan.  
But honestly I never thought I could get the part, I went there just for you> <This I was wondering yesterday. How did you know about the audition?>

<Yesterday morning as I was coming home, I heard you talking to Mild about the Pinewood auditions, so I went back I headed to the studios to sign up for the casting, as it was open to everyone, even non-professionals> <What you wanted to prove? > <Nothing to you, but to that Japanese, who simply did not know who he was dealing with. By the way, how can you ask me about my intentions, and what we should do, when you are the busy one> <You know right that since you closed that door last, the only person I want and always wanted was you. So Kanawut I ask you again, what do we do now <You already know my answer, just look me in the eyes and you will find it>

Surely Mew knew exactly what the answer was, and in that moment he was the happiest person on earth.  
The two boys disappeared under a tender embrace, they would think about the rest later.


	15. New Status New Rules

It's been a year now since both Mew and Gulf returned to Thailand to work on their BL series they were cast for. Mew was returning to the world of showbiz, and Gulf was entering it on tiptoe. The success they had thanks to their roles of Tan & Dan was on a global scale, by now they were known all over the world.

Gulf was also offered a modeling career. But beyond that, he threw himself into singing (which he wasn't really good at it in the beginning, but thanks to all vocal training and his tenacity he improved). He even had the idea of releasing a perfume of his own.

That boy was born to be in the spotlight, adored by everyone for his qualities. A humble guy, always available with the fans, polite with everyone and with a contagious smile. Anyone would have been dazzled by him. 

How could you not be enchanted by Gulf Kanawut? And Mew Suppasit knew quite well that feeling that everyone was now having for his beloved Gulf.

Mew, however, once the series was over, threw himself into work. Still in the entertainment industry, he had become a 360 degree artist. From painting, to singing (he released three hit singles),with continuous appearances in different shows.

Fans loved their ship, but what no one really knew about their idols, it was that they were actually a real off-screen engaged couple. In fact, shortly after the events in London, when they returned to live in Bangkok, the two boys decided to move in together.

Unfortunately, however, their respective managers forbade them from coming out publicly as a real life couple.

In fact, they asked the boys to create a fictional life where the fans (mostly girls) could be mirrored.

So, albeit with not much conviction, both Mew and Gulf decided to accept this new condition. However, both Gulf and Mew asked that this unusual request to be defined as temporary, it should not have lasted beyond the year.

Gulf was paired with a girl named Goy who appeared on various GMMTV series.

Mew instead decided to ask an old friend of his, from his college time who knew all along what kind of relationship Mew had with Gulf. Her name was Fem.

Fem and Goy knew very well what their role was, but would they be able to keep it, and not get carried away by events?


	16. A Complicated Relationship

<Damn Mew I can't take it anymore! Just how many more times do we have to argue for this story? These are the agreements we've made, you were right there too, or don't you remember?>

<Yes, of course I was there too, but you always knew that I was never happy about it. All I want is us to end this fiction we're are playing. It's a farce. Aren't you frustrated at all? Not even just a little bit of pretending?> <What? Do you think this situation is good for me? Not even a little. I don't want to spend a number of days a week pretending to be Goy's boyfriend, just to be photograph with her for the sake of the media. Don't you think I'd rather spend my evenings with you than with her?> <I don't know what you really want anymore. The contract has now expired for two weeks, but we're still here, locked up in our secret>.

<How the hell do you not know what I want? I always come home to you, this doesn't tell you anything, or are you really so dull that you don't understand?>

Mew and Gulf had different views on how this whole thing should be handled. For Mew it was now time to put an end to that drama. By now everyone within the environment had understood what the two boys really were in the real life, but Gulf was reluctant. His managers had asked him to make an effort to carry on his fake engagement to Goy for a little longer. He wasn't happy about it, but job offers paired with the girl kept knocking on his door. What was he supposed to do?

What really worried Mew it wasn't even so much to carry on with that farce, he knew Gulf well, they had been together for over a year or so now, so he knew that Gulf loved Mew deeply. But Goy, she was the real problem. Lately the girl had gotten very close to Gulf, who saw her only as a sister, and nothing more than this. But she kept showing up in their apartment at any time, posing as the true partner of _HIS_ boyfriend. That's why Mew demanded a clean break with all of this from his man.  
He didn't trust Goy in the least.

Not even on purpose, Goy showed up at their house that evening too. When Mew went to open the door and saw her in front of him, he was not at all friendly with her.

<Goy don't you have your own house? You know it's full of guys out there, and you don't need Gulf every single night?> < If I remember correctly Mew, I'm his girlfriend, and I can come to see my boyfriend as often as I want> < _ **Fake girlfriend**_ > Mew said.

<Oh Goy what are you doing here?> <What is it I can't come and see my boyfriend?>

Mew and Gulf exchanged a hopeless look, now Goy was starting to become a problem. < ** _I'd like to remind you that you are just a fake girlfriend_** > this time it was Gulf to point out the real status of Goy.

<Forgive me Goy, but Mew and I already have a commitment with our families tonight, so if you don't mind I'd ask you to leave. Feel free to call my manager for the next exit> a smile escaped from Mew face, it was a smile who had just tasted a small victory.

" _I'll miss you,"_ said Goy, looking into Mew's eyes defiantly. <Don't feel it too much, or you'll be hurt in the end when this is all over> Mew replied that he was really starting to lose patience with her girlfriend.

<Ah don't forget that we have that trip to Phuket over the weekend> Goy finally added before leaving.

Mew made a bewildered face, he was definitely amazed. What was Goy talking about? What trip was it? Why wasn't he aware of it?

<Yes, I have already made arrangements, we will leave on Friday. Now I say goodbye, my _fiancé_ and I have a dinner waiting for us> Shortly after dinner, Mew and Gulf were snuggled on the sofa in their living room.

Gulf realized that Mew was not happy. Usually when he had his favorite comedy show on TV, he never stopped laughing. But tonight he was strangely taciturn.

<What is that little head of yours thinking about?> Gulf during his last year with Mew had mellowed in the ways of addressing to his man. Before, he never wanted to show that tender and cuddly side of himself. Mew didn't answer.

<You're angry, this seems obvious to me. The reason still eludes me> <Strive and you'll get to the point.> <Is it because I didn't tell you about this weekend?> <Of course that's the reason! Since when you and I have any secrets?> <Actually I was going to ask you to come with us to Phuket> <To do exactly?The third wheel?>   
<We go there to shoot a photo book nothing more. If you come, I promise you a weekend of passion>.

A pleased smile escaped from Mew. Then he turned and asked <So this mean no passion tonight?>   
<Shut up and watch the TV>. Said a laughing Gulf.


	17. Jealousy

The journey from Bangkok to Phuket was not particularly exciting. Goy never missed an opportunity to meddle between Gulf and Mew. Mew started to like that situation less and less. And unfortunately, even though he was Gulf's one and only partner, he still had his hands tied. There was nothing left but to make the best of a bad situation.

A crew member the magazine for which Goy and Gulf had to do this photo shoot for, turned to Mew and said <Do you two ever separate? Are you always together, are you sure that you are just friends?> Mew did not know what to answer….however he looked at Gulf he said. <We are just good friends, who have worked closely together for more than a year. As for my joining you, I took this as an opportunity, to take a mini vacation>

Gulf wasn't too happy with that answer, but he knew Mew wouldn't say otherwise, according to the agreements made between them. " _Give me some more time, that's all I'm asking you. Then I'll put an end to this farce_." These were Gulf's words echoing in Mew's head, as if to comfort him.

<Of course they're just friends> Goy said.   
<They are two boys, what do you think they can be if not just friends? No to mention, it would be against nature. Also my Gulf already has someone in his life, or have you forgotten it?>

Mew was a peaceful person, always attentive to the needs of others, but with Goy everything was different. That girl made his blood boil with anger. He had to clench his fist and swallow all the unkind words he had in store for her.

Gulf realized, Mew's state, and of his frustration. He turned to the crew and in particular to Goy, and then exclaimed <Why would be that bad for two guys if they were together? What's wrong with it? As far as you know Goy, I could also use you as a shield to not let people know that I have other tastes!>

Everyone turned to Gulf almost in disbelief at his words. Gulf's dig was meant to make Goy understand not to pull the rope too hard, and also to put it in his place.

Then he turned to his boyfriend, and saw a little smile coming out of his sweet lips. Nobody could make such comments, and making Mew feel that way.  
Once they arrived they checked into the hotel.

Gulf and Mew had a suite of their own. They were used to sharing the room, they had been doing it since their first series together, so no one saw anything strange in it.

Goy instead had his room elsewhere, in an opposite wing of the hotel. Then in the evening they all went to dinner together. There was laughter, good food, and plenty of alcohol.

After such beautiful evening it was time for everyone to return to their rooms. Gulf and Mew instead decided that before returning, it would be nice to take a walk on the beach under the stars.


	18. A Walk Under The Stars

<I'm sorry for today and the thousand of stupid things said by that silly girl.> this is how Gulf began, in what were their first minutes alone during that long and exhausting day. The boy knew well, the state of mind of his boyfriend.

They discussed it over and over behind the walls of their apartment. Gulf was aware of how much Mew wanted to go back to when they lived in London, yes at GEH there were rules, but they could have been contained, without having to pretend to be someone you weren't.

Here is a whole other world. Ironically, while playing two guys in love in a boy love series, which deals with the love of two men, they must keep quiet about their real status, as if it was an abomination.

The two boys were serious about their relationship, they were making plans for their future.

<Don't worry> <Was I wrong to ask you to come with me on this trip?> <I would not have wanted to be anywhere else but with you under this starry sky>.

Mew took Gulf's hand and squeezed it tightly in his.   
The two boys began walking along the beach hand in hand under the starry sky for almost an hour, or maybe even more. In moments of silence, only the beats of their hearts could be heard going in unison.

They didn't need to tell each other many things, they had known for some time how much one meant for the other. At one point, Gulf stopped and sat down by the sea. The place was very secluded, behind a rock that covered a good part of the beach behind them.

" _Lie down next to me_ ," Gulf told to Mew.

<Don't you think it's a great place? You know that I prefer the mountains to the sea. But here? Here I would come to live in this place. I see the two of us growing old together away from everything and everyone, in the quiet of this place> Mew was stunned, they had already faced questions about their future, but not about such a long future together.

Those words filled his heart with joy. <I would see myself anywhere, as long as I was by your side. I just wish that someday we could have all of this> <Why shouldn't we? Soon I will put an end to this absurd story, I just ask you to be patient and wait for me>.

<I trust you, and I know you won't let me down. So I'll be patient and wait for you> <It wouldn't be bad to come and live here once we're married, don't you think?> Mew was surprised by Gulf's words. His eyes were wide open and his face impassive. It was as if he had suddenly become a stone statue. <Gulf call Mew, Mew answer>

<Looks like you saw a ghost> Suddenly Mew looked over at Gulf and asked him if he knew what he had just said. <Of course I know what I said. You know I never say anything at random> <It's impossible for us to get married here, there's no law that allows two people of the same sex to get married> <Well then it means we should do that in another country, where all of this is possible. I want to continue my life with you Mew, I don't want and will never want anyone else by my side.   
I love you>.

Mew was thrilled, not because those words hadn't touched his heartstrings, quite the contrary. But because he knew that Gulf had never been so out of balance when he had to express his feelings.

The two boys continued to talk about their dreams, and how they wished their future together could be. All the plans they had in mind for their life once they got married.

<Look at a shooting star, make a wish> Mew told Gulf. Gulf looked up, then turned to look at Mew, and said. <All I want is already here next to me> The two boys kissed tenderly, and remained close to each other for a while to look at the sea in front of them, then slowly return to the their suite.


	19. A Fire Up Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞⚠️ [* Note: This part of the story is  
>  of explicit content for adults]⚠️🔞

The next morning the two boys were supposed to wake up early, Gulf had that photo shoot on the beach with Goy. Unfortunately, the weather had worsened compared to the previous day and there was a strong storm that prevented them from continuing the service. The crew decided to wait to see if the weather had improved in the afternoon, so they decided to notify Gulf the change of their plans.

When Gulf read on his mobile that he would have had the morning off, he decided that a few more hours under the covers beside his boyfriend would only benefit him. The two boys stayed in a large, comfortable suite overlooking the beach. The weather was humid and even though it rained, the heat was still felt.

The windows were generally closed both day and night, as all rooms were equipped with air conditioning. But that morning Gulf decided to slightly open the French window overlooking the beach, to hear the sound of rain as it crashed into the sea.

Gulf, was lying on the bed, turned to Mew's side, could not help but look at the sweet face of his man. There was nothing more beautiful for Gulf than being able to wake up next to his beloved boyfriend.

<Stop staring at me like that or I'll have to kiss you> Mew said with his eyes still closed. <Well it wouldn't be a bad idea, waking up with one of your good morning kisses. One condition, you have to promise me that you will wake me up always and only in this way> <Are you sure you deserve this special treatment Kanawut?> Gulf more than sure of himself, proudly replied. <So I guess is the case for me to start waking you up slowly right away>

The two boys began to roll between the sheets and cuddle up in bed. Suddenly Gulf straddled Mew's reclining body and said in a provocative tone <Are you sure you want to spend the whole morning like this? don't you want anything else?> <What exactly were you thinking of ?>

Gulf's fantasies and cravings had awakened and all thanks to Mew's kisses. He had all morning to be able to spend with his man, and he would not have missed that opportunity.

<Well I was thinking about how to make the most of this morning, maybe testing this bed?> <Are you sure it's just the bed or is there anything else you would like to taste? > The chemistry between the two boys was palpable <Shut up and let me have it, this morning I want to play> <What kind of game do you wanna play ?> <You'll find out soon>

Gulf's gaze was full of passion, his body was hot, burning with an irrepressible desire for his man. He began to kiss his neck slowly, letting his tongue rest on every inch of it. His hands wrapped around Mew's body, his chest was so well defined, Mew's nipples were starting to harden, and not just his nipples. With his wet fingers with his own saliva, he began to play with Mew's nipples, squeezed them until they were completely hard, then began to lick and bite them softly <Ah!> Mew let out a moan of pleasure, then Gulf slowly with his tongue dropped lower and lower as his fingers continued to play with his lover's nipples. Mew would have turned inro Gulf's breakfast that morning.

<Your taste drives me crazy, your body turns me on. You must never belong to any other Mew, you are only mine> Gulf continued his game of seduction. Mew was now beginning to feel more and more excited and eager for Gulf. Gulf tongue had finally made its way into Mew's mouth. The kisses of the two boys were getting more and more wet and deep, and very eager.

Gulf stood up, standing in front of Mew, slowly took off his boxers, with Mew impassive in front of him, then took some lube from the side table, put some on his hand, and some on his semi-hard cock, then began to start touching himself sliding that hand very slowly. While with one he was touching his now increasingly hard cock, with the other he was touching his chest and squeezed his own nipples. Then he wet his lips with his tongue and bit his lower lip. <Take off your boxers, I want you to touch yourself while you look at me> Mew was helpless in the face of Gulf's request, it was a game Mew wanted to take part in.

<Just looking at you, this is the effect you have on me> Mew's penis was hard as marble, and all this just from seeing his man touch himself. Gulf walked over, then said, <Let me feel it, if it's as hard as I like it, or if I have to play with it first> Gulf took Mew's cock in his hand, then looked Mew in the eye, after that he took Mew's cock and made it dissappear all inside his mouth. The taste of Mew made Gulf ecstatic.

<It's hard enough as I like it, but you won't have access inside me that easily today. You will have to restrain yourself while I use my tongue and mouth to play with your beautiful cock> <You will kill me> <Yes but you will die of pleasure>.

Mew's penis was wrapped in a mix of Gulf's saliva and his own pre cum. The groans that Gulf emitted every time he let Mew sink into his mouth drove Mew mad. <You're heartless, I want you> Mew grumbled.   
<When I want to, I can be " _bad_ " and you not only like it, it turns you on.>

<But now it's your turn to die of pleasure> Mew had to do something or it would come in Gulf's mouth soon. Taken control again, he took his lover and threw him on the bed with his back turned to Mew. Then Mew took Gulf's ass in his hands and said, <You already know how I'm going to drive you crazy. I will make you so aroused that you will beg me to go inside you>

Mew started playing with Gulf's backside first with his tongue, with insistent, circulatory movements.  
Then he took the lube, wetted Gulf's entrance, and one by one his fingers, pushing his way into Gulf tight hole. The movements were slow, so slow, that the pleasure Gulf felt was more like pain.

<Fuck me Mew> <Not yet> <I begging you> Mew stopped doing what he was doing, made Gulf turn, and then said to him <I want you to prepare the entrance for me first, wet your hand with the gel, and then put your fingers one after the other> <I'll just do it only with you in my mouth> So Gulf took Mew's hard cock and put it all back in his mouth.

The two boys played who was hurting each other the most. Then Gulf pulled Mew's cock out of his mouth, turned around again, and then exclaimed <Fuck me now! fuck me! I want to scream with pleasure, I want ... .. ahh yes just like that!> Gulf could not finish the sentence that Mew was already inside him. <Fuck me like it's always our first time, hard, unrestrained the way I like it> <You know you have to ask your requests in a very specific way> <I'm begging you to fuck me, _Daddy_ > So Mew's thrusts started to get more intense. They were deep, fast thrusts, he knew this was what Gulf wanted.

<Oh God, that's nice, take mine in your hand and let me come> This was Gulf's request. Mew took Gulf cock in his hand as he continued to push deeper and deeper from behind. <Aaahhhh yesss> Gulf's cum was splashed all over the bed. <Fuck me harder, fuck me like this, again and again, I want you to come inside me> Mew couldn't resist to those words, his thrusts got faster and faster, until <God yes, yes, aahhhh yes !!> Mew came inside his boyfriend, then as soon as he started to pull away, Gulf stopped him, he wasn't finished yet.

<Give it to me, I want to cum again while I suck it> <You are insatiable> <Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want it too> There was no need to say anything, suddenly Gulf's mouth was again in control of Mew's penis. Gulf's hand was going at a fast pace, as was his mouth. Mew was near climax again.

<Fuck Gulf I'm about to cum> <hmmm yes baby come> Mew couldn't resist and came inside Gulf's mouth.  
<Get on the bed I want to keep playing, now it's my turn to cum inside you> Gulf started to wet Mew's back tight hole, then very slowly penetrated his boyfriend's to get all inside. The two boys were not used to switching roles in bed, but sometimes they made some exceptions.

<You will drive me crazy Gulf> <But first I'll make you enjoy, now let me fuck you baby> Gulf's cock was so hard and every time he penetrated Mew, the moans that he let come out his mouth were very strong and loud. <Yes so good, all inside, again, yes, ah!> <You like it when I fuck you like this don't you?> <Yes, yes, faster. It's hard!> Gulf increased the speed of his thrusts more and more, until ... <Aahhh yes!> As promised, he came all inside his his beloved. Then a sweet _I love you_ came out of Gulf's mouth.

Gulf's body sank into Mew's. Still remaining inside him, both boys went back to sleep. Nothing could separate those two bodies from their grasp.....or at least this is what they thought up to that moment.


	20. Wanna Bet?

The weather had cleared up, so that the crew could begin with the photo shoot with Gulf and Goy. The theme of the shooting was the sensuality.

Mew wasn't particularly happy that Gulf and Goy were doing such a service, as jealous as he was of his boyfriend. But he too was part of this world, and he knew how to separate work and private life. The shots that Gulf and Goy took were very hot, not surprisingly it was a photo shooting, for what it was supposed to be a young engaged couple.

Goy, as usual, never missed an opportunity to provoke Mew. <Should I kiss him like that? Close to the mouth?> Bravo Goy! Gulf places the palm of your hand on Goy's bottom. <This doesn't seem to be the case> Gulf replied dryly.

Gulf don't be like that, she's your girlfriend, not a telephone pole, be more loose. <Love don't worry, it's us> Gulf's gaze was full of anger and if he could he would have sent everyone to hell. Mew watched from a distance and although he was a gentleman, he would have gladly slapped Goy.

Gulf came to Goy's ear and whispered something softly. That's it, good Gulf! <I'm telling you for the last time, stop it. You and me it's not gonna happen, it's all a fiction, is time for you to start putting it into your head>

Goy replied to Gulf's words <I have a hard video, which portrays you and your man in very strong attitudes. If you don't want this to ruin both of your lives, you have to end your relationship with Mew now> Suddenly an icy silence fell. Now leading the reins of the game was Goy.

Gulf would neither want nor could, let their act of love be put at the mercy of all. He couldn't let such a thing to happen. He loved Mew too much, to let anyone like Goy to put him and their relationship in a bad light. The two boys had now been together for more than a year.

The only thing to do was play along Goy's game for the moment, and at the same time try to get that video, and then get it over with her once and for all.

  
<Hmm, I'll do what you want, but not before we go back to our house. Know this, sooner or later, in one way or another I will put an end to this antics. Remember one thing, I don't give a fuck if you're a woman, but you'll pay dearly, for what you're doing to Mew, me and potentially to our respective families> <I wouldn't be so sure Gulf> <Wanna bet? I will not be happy until I have ruined you for life>.

Gulf was so furious, when he came back into the room he started punching the wall. Mew was dazed, and worried. He had never seen Gulf like that.  
Sure something must have happened, but he didn't understand what.

<Damn! DAMN IT! You evil snake, you will pay for it> <What are you raving about?> Mew asked worriedly. <Nothing, it was a bad day> <Can I do something to alleviate it?> There he was in front of him, his wonderful boyfriend with a huge heart.

He wouldn't ask why it had been a bad day. He would only ask how he could console his beloved fiancé.   
This was one of the things Gulf loved the most about Mew, his heart and the thought that soon he would have to break it into a thousand pieces, drove him mad with anger and pain. " _No! You will have to put an end to everything before returning to Bangkok_." These were Goy's words.

<Seriously you're worrying me Gulf> <Let's go out for a walk by the sea> As they walked by, Gulf was almost a step ahead of Mew. Usually when no one saw them they walked hand in hand, just like the previous evening.

<The fact is that I don't love you anymore, I realized that the more time I spend with Goy the more my feelings for her have grown. I'm sorry but it's over between us>

Gulf said it all in one breath, not even looking Mew in the face. He did not want to show to his love the tears streaming down his face. <Tonight I will sleep elsewhere> with these words Gulf disappeared into the darkness of the Phuket night, leaving behind an incredulous and petrified Mew.


	21. A Hurtful Goodbye

  
Returning from that painful weekend in Phuket, Gulf took a bag, filled it with the bare minimum, left the set of keys of the apartment he had shared with Mew for more than a year, since they returned from England. They had never parted in that time, where one was there was another.

Since the series aired, there was no moment of privacy and tranquility for the two boys, except behind the walls of their apartment. Sometimes Gulf would have liked to go back to when he and Mew met in London, with one difference, he wouldn't have let the rules stop them from being together.

4 YEARS BEFORE

<If Suppasit is at Kao's party too, I'm not coming, you know I can't stand him. He always acts as if he human being on this earth.> <While instead throwing tantrums at 20 because you don't want to go to a party, because Mew is there, is it mature, right Kanawut? Could it be that you've secretly got a crush on Mew too?> <Do you want me to kick you in front of everyone Mild? I could never ever fall for someone like that, a man moreover>

<What does it have to do with being a man, love doesn't look at a person's sex> <No it's true it has nothing to do with being a man, but Suppasit wouldn't be the kind of person I could Never, EVER fall in love with> <You know how they say Kanawut, never say never, you may soon find yourself staying with Mew, and if that day ever comes I'll laugh at you> <Come on, let's go Suttinat, I'll try to make the best of a bad situation>

The boys all found themselves at the club that Kao had booked for her party. It was a simple party to get together with old and new friends.

<Kanawut man, I thought you weren't coming, I'm glad to see you my friend> <Why shouldn't I have come?>  
<I knew that you never particularly like Mew, so I thought you'd wouldn't come tonight> <Yes, but in this world there is not only Mew Suppasit> <You're right, it's not just me, there's Kanawut too. It is always a joy to see you. You're always gossiping about me, I wonder why?  
<I was just saying that even though I don't like you that much, I don't see why I shouldn't have come to my friend's party>.

The evening was going great, there was alcohol, lots of alcohol, beautiful girls. Too bad there were also those who were not exactly a heavyweight in holding the drinks. Indeed it was a featherweight.

<I don't think you're doing well, sure wouldn't it be better if you sat down?> <I'm fine can't you see?> He exclaimed in an above average tone of voice, and visibly staggering, Gulf Kanawut <I am Gulf the indestructible> <So indestructible that you don't even stand up, sit down>.

  
Gulf sat down next to Mew, he was clearly tipsy and mumbled strange things. Seeing him in that state, Mew didn't know whether to laugh or not. When he started to get up, Gulf grabbed his hand. <Even if I dislike you, could you keep me company, or are you gallant only with girls?> <If you were kinder, I'd be more than willingly to take care of you> This was the first time Gulf felt a thud in his stomach he just wasn't quite sure what it was. <Show me how you would catch me if I were a girl> <You are definitely drunk, I go back to the table>

<Ah so the handsome Mew Suppasit is nothing but a coward> Mew took a step back, and said <if you were a girl I don't think I would try to hook up with you, but if I have to approach you I would try to make you laugh, maybe with a stupid joke without sense>

<Ok let's pretend you're interested in me and I'm interested in you, tell me a joke, I challenge you>. 

PRSENT

<Damn it Gulf, answer the phone! Where the heck did you go??> Mew kept yelling at his own phone.

  
He had been trying to call Gulf for two consecutive days now, getting no response. The two boys had to talk. Gulf owed him an explanation. He had disappeared into thin air, Mild didn't know where he was, none of his closest friends or management knew where he was, his parents only knew that he had to go away for a few days. The only way Mew could clear up this whole mess was for Gulf to answer the phone.

<Hello> replied Gulf in a deep, dark voice.   
<Gulf finally, damn I've been trying to call you for days but you wouldn't answer the phone> <I had to go away> <We have to talk, you have to tell me what's going on>

<It happens that it's over, I don't love you anymore> Gulf said sobbing <I would believe your words, if it weren't for the fact that I know you and I know you're lying to me> <Please believe me, when I say that everything I do, I'm doing it for you. If one day everything goes back as before, I hope to find you still there, perhaps on the shore of that beach waiting for me> <Gulf damn, come back to me !!>

Din din din ...Gulf had to hung up the phone, he could no longer hold back the pain.


	22. In The Tunnel

It had been months now since Mew and Gulf officially said goodbye. During that time Gulf fell into a depressive state.

Gulf got up like every morning and went to work, to the appointments already fixed with Goy, the photo shoots, the events at the various awards. That evening both Mew and Gulf had to attends the Rainbow TV awards. They were both running in the same category, to win the best male drama scene of the year.

Gulf wasn't ready to see Mew, he had tried in every way to avoid him in those past months, and until that evening he had succeeded. Mew was accompanied by a man, of whom nothing was known, neither age, name, nothing. As the rumors were saying that man was Mew's latest boyfriend.

Mew two months earlier came out in an interview: " _I'm slowly coming out of it, from a bad, if not the worst breakup with the person who for me was the most important of all. He was my world, my love, it should have been my future. Now I just want a person who is ready to love me out in the open"._ In that the interview Mew did not explicitly said he was gay, but the fact that he mentioned the end of a relationship with another man, for some this was enough to consider all this as an official coming out.

Many had always been certain that Gulf and Mew were a couple in real life. The two boys didn't even have events together anymore, and this for those who worked in that world was a sign, that the person Mew referred to in that interview was indeed Gulf.

<Gulf move we're next on the red carpet and you're a mess> <Leave me alone you evil snake!> Gulf never really couldn't stand Goy, but now he hated her with all his heart. She was the cause of his despair. <You stink, you look like you've just come out of a distillery> <Better if I stink, so you'll stay away for sure, damn witch>.

Unfortunately the two boys had taken this breakup in different ways. Mew tried to get something good out of this experience and composed a new song. " _Forever you_ ", Gulf instead did the one thing that shouldn't have been done. Alcohol and endless partying. Yes, he never missed work, but it wasn't easy to manage.

  
P'Mew !! P'Mew !! The only voices able to hear, were the fans shouting, and calling Mew's name. At one point an interviewer saw both Mew and Gulf and called them to do an interview together.

It was the first time the two had been face to face since the breakup. <How long! It's so nice to see you again guys, especially finding both of you at the same event. You are both running for the same prize, how do you guys feel about it?> <I'm very excited for tonight, whoever it is Gulf or myself to win the prize, being here is good enough for me, and I'm sure it will still be a success> " _Gulf what can you tell me? How do you feel? Are you excited?_ " <I don't care much about the prize. To tell the truth I would have preferred to be elsewhere tonight, but at least here there is a free booze so it's ok>. Mew and the interviewer look at each other in a strange way, it wasn't really in Gulf to give certain answers and especially in such unpolite ways. But the interviewer went on with it.

<Mew we saw you arrive accompanied> Gulf's eyes for a brief moment looked at Mew. Those were eyes full of infinite sadness. It is true that it was Gulf who ended it all between them, but certainly not because he no longer loved Mew, he did it precisely because he loved him and did not want his career or his life to be ruined by a video shot by a psychopath.

Mew noticed that brief look Gulf gave him.

<You know that I am private person, when is about my personal life, I prefer not to answer> " _When is another project with you two as protagonists_?" This time it was Gulf who answered. <Never, we have already had our chance to work together. Now that is the past>

Mew's gaze conveyed nothing, no hatred, no grudge, no bitterness, nothing. <Yes, I also think like Gulf> replied Mew <Now this is the past>. As the interview was drawing to a close, both partners of the two boys came to take them away with them.

<Oh P'Mew I see you got a new boyfriend. It was about time, why keep hoping for the impossible.> <Goy to see you is never a pleasure> <You two, shut up! Goy for tonight you can fend for yourself, I'm going to have fun elsewhere>.

This skit with the three guys involved was shot live by the channel the interviewer worked for, who at the same time was incredulous at what had just happened.


	23. Face To Face

<Stop! I said stop Gulf! We need to talk !!>

<Damn it! what do you want? Leave me alone and go back to your boyfriend!> <Is that all you have to say after all these months?> <What else do you want me to say to you? I have already told you what I had to tell you in our last conversation> <I want to know the real reason>.

<I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with Goy>  
Mew laughed out loud, in what was an hysterical laughter.

To hear from Gulf that he was in love with that girl, moreover after the way he had treated her in front of everyone, was ridiculous a full-blown lie.

<What are you laughing at? What's so funny about being told that I love my girlfriend?> <This is all hilarious, if you really loved that girl as you say, you wouldn't have treated her like you did before> <You know Gulf i never liked Goy, but I'm almost sorry for her that she ended up with the shadow of the man, you used to be>

Gulf's blood was beginning to boil with anger. Mew could not know how bad at heart Goy was.

<You know nothing, you never knew anything. Now let me go I don't want to see you anymore!!> <I'm leaving, but first I want to make sure of something>

Mew took Gulf aside and dragged him with him to what appeared to be an abandoned closet. He walked over to him and then grabbed Gulf's cock with his hand.  
Gulf tried to shake Mew off him, but his being tipsy didn't help.

<I'm not completely indifferent to you> then Mew kissed Gulf with a hysterical passion, there was love, but an immense sadness. Gulf briefly kissed him back.   
How much he had missed his lips

<Please let me go, go back to your boyfriend.  
I want you to be happy. Do it for me.> <For someone who doesn't give a shit about me, you still worry about my happiness. My boyfriend you say huh? That's just my therapist who has been with me for two months now, everywhere>.

Mew in order not to sink into the abyss of solitude, under the advice of his staff and his family, decided to go to a specialist. So he began his sessions, and little by little he tried to go on accepting the events that arose one day after another.

<I don't care who he is, I told you to let me go, we can't be together> <Tell me this looking me in the eye and I'll let you go> <Damn, you're still the usual stubborn jackass. It's Goy !!> <Gulf I don't want to hear her name> <Then you should know it's her fault if you and I are no longer together!!>

Mew's eyes widened between what was a mix of amazement and anger. Almost as if he had always known inside of him that there was that psycho witch involved.

<What the heck are you talking about? Why would it be Goy's fault if you and I are no longer together?> <The story is very simple, she recorded us having sex the morning the the photo shoot was called off. Remember we left that little bit of French window open? Whle she passed by she saw us making love and recorded everything. After that she threatened me, saying that I must have ended with you, and leave you if I didn't want your career to blow it off, and avoud to our families to suffer>.

Mew began to swear, he was furious. Even Gulf had never seen him in that state.

<Come with me !!> <What do you want to do? Wait!!> <I'm not waiting anymore! Come with me! > Mew took Gulf by the arm, and stepped out of the closet. They had already been locked up for too long.

<Aww you are back, I had no fun without you> Goy said. The girl did not know what she was going to happen to her.

<What's Mew doing with you Gulf?> Goy's tone was annoyed, and she wasn't happy at all to see Mew holding " _her_ " man by the hand. <You little insignificant viper, don't you dare to approach Gulf ever again!> <Hey you, I have a statement to make> the interviewer who was present at the scene between the three of them earlier turned to Mewm

<Come here with camera and microphones on, want a scoop? <What the hell are you going to do? What do you have in mind?> <Shut up! I'll deal with you later at our house> Gulf was speechless. He didn't know what Mew had in mind.

" _Here we are again live in the company of Mew Suppasit, who wants to give us a live scoop. Can you tell us what it is exactly_?"

Mew said nothing, took Gulf's face in his hands and kissed him passionately in front of everyone in the business, including their managers.

<Do you want the truth? Gulf and I are together, we got together even before shooting our TV series. It was a common idea of our managers to keep it secret and paired us by two fake girlfriends. Mine was Fem, a dear friend of mine who has always known everything, and whom I still thank today for always being by my side. And then, well then there's her. This little psychopath, who in order to make us break up, she shot a video without our knowledge, where she portrayed us making love. A normal thing between two people living together and deeply in love with each other. But it doesn't end there, our dear, little Goy threatened my boyfriend that if he didn't left me she would have spread the video, to ruin my career and our families as well>.

An icy wind and deafening silence descended.  
Goy and Mew had come to a face-to-face, which not only could potentially ruin both Gulf's and Mew's careers, but had given a new life to these two boys who had been hiding from the eyes of everyone.

Gulf said a few but important words.

<I'll never let anyone or anything separate me from the man I love again. You assign roles to male actors to play in BL series, but then when some of us are romantically linked to another guy you ruin their lives. So why I ask myself, sponsor equality with these series, when you are the first to turn your back on those who come out? I love you Boo, I never stopped loving you not even for a second>.

The boys who did not care about those around them exchanged a deep kiss, they did not even hear the whistles and shouts of encouragement from the people present.

Goy ran away, crying, seeing herself the next day quoting a letter from their respective lawyers in Gulf Kanawut and Mew Suppasit, where she was sued for blackmail, and appropriation of intimate and private material.


	24. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ATTENTION⚠️ + 🔞
> 
> [*Note: This part of the story is  
>  of explicit content for adults]

Gulf and Mew, after the declaration made shortly before, returned to what was their home. All of Gulf's things were still in place. Mew had always known that sooner or later, he and Gulf would be home to each other again.

Gulf felt almost ashamed to enter inside, he felt like that he didn't deserve it, after he had made Mew suffer so much.

<How do you feel? Are you tired? Do you want to take a hot bath?> Mew asked to a shy Gulf. It was as if Gulf had shrunk by setting his foot again in what was effectively still his home.

<Yes I think I need it> <You definitely need it, it seems you have been dipped into a jar of whiskey. I hope I will never ever have to find you in these conditions again in the future> <Why? Do you still want a future with me?> <I never stopped wanting it. I never stopped waiting for you, and finally now you are back to me>

Gulf vanished into what had been the most comfortable place he knew, Mew's embrace. <Come on, the tub is ready, your stuff are still in their usual place in the bathroom> Mew was about to leave, but Gulf called him back.

<Don't you want to take a bath with me? I need your hugs> Mew nodded and began to undress slowly.

Gulf had missed that vision.

<Go a little farther> Gulf moved to make room for Mew. <Do you want me to wash your back?> Gulf agreed with a small nod.

<I missed all of this, I missed you. Don't ever leave me again, if you don't want my heart to go to pieces> Gulf turned to Mew, they were facing each other.

<I will never, ever let this happen again> Then Gulf's sweet lips rested on Mew's, it was like this was their first time.

<I had missed your kisses and your taste> Mew said. <Only those have you missed? Didn't you miss anything else?> <I missed your neck, your little ears, your face, your eyes when you start getting excited for me>

<And what are my eyes look like now?> <They're full of excitement> Gulf moved over toward Mew, and straddled his man. It had been too long, he began to kiss his neck, to nibble his earlobes, while with one hand he went down to see if Mew was starting to get excited, and in fact it was, his penis was stiffening more and more. Feeling that his man already had an erection, he took it in his hand, positioned it so that Mew could enter without problems.

<If you continue like this, you'll make me cum in seconds> <That's what I want! Tonight I want to make you cum several times, and in many different places> <So please continue> Gulf's movements were faster and faster, with each stroke, more and more water came out of the tub. <I'm about to ...> at those words, Gulf pulled away. <Not yet, the night is long. I promise you that I will never let go of your hand again> Gulf said tenderly. Mew knew in that instant that the time had come.   
Now or never. He took Gulf's hand, and they stepped out of the tub not caring that they were all still wet.

<Tonight, it must be like it's our first time together. It will have to be special. I want to have you completely> <Since when did Mew Suppasit had become so romantic?> <Since I found what I thought I had lost. Now go to the bedroom, but keep your eyes closed> <What the heck if I keep my eyes closed I won't be able to see!> <Well that's the point of keeping your eyes closed, you'll only have to open them when I tell you> <I'm, naked and I can't see, what the heck do you have in mind?>

It was just like Mew said, this should have been like their first time. Special and decidedly romantic. On the way back home, Mew wrote to someone of his entourage, asking to set up his bedroom with candles and red rose petals on the bed, with a huge sunflower (the flower that best represented Gulf in Mew's eyes) placed in the center.

<Open your eyes now> <But what?!? What is all this?>

<Welcome back home my love> Gulf stood in their bedroom door, still incredulous. He would never have expected such a thing. When he turned he saw Mew on his knees, holding a small box.

  
" _After all these months away from each other, after our conversation on the beach, only god knows how many times I went back there when we were apart; Do you want to do me the honor of marrying me, and spend the rest of your life with me_?" Gulf was still in a state of shock, with his eyes and mouth wide open. After Gulf came to his senses, looked at Mew, and then took his face in his hands. < _Look into my eyes you'll find the answer right there_ > With that answer Mew understood. He was the happiest man on earth, because he knew that was a yes.

At that point Gulf pulled Mew towards him, and said, <Now my dear husband, make love to me> They began to kiss gently, brushing their bodies as if they had never touched each other before. They had been separated for too long.

<I want to kiss every part of your body, I want your taste to remain imprinted on me> <Feeling your lips on me again, drives me crazy> Gulf thought that yes, it should have been romantic, but he wanted them to continue to be the same as always, two young men in love and eager for each other. <I want you to watch your wife as it starts touching himself for you> So Gulf started getting his fingers wet and touching both of his nipples.

Then he slowly dropped his hand down, wetting his lips. Finally he began to enjoy himself, he was already very excited, and he began to feel it harder and harder.

<I will be your wife for the rest of my life, but tonight I want to be your husband> <So I advise you to not waste time, because I want you all inside me> Mew wetted his fingers with his mouth, wet the entrance with a finger one after the other to better open the way to pleasure for Gulf.

<I'll start slow, then pick up the pace> Mew's entrance was still tight, but hearing his man slowly make his way through him was a fantastic feeling. <Hmm yes, how long, how did I miss all this>

Gulf as promised began slowly and then continued faster and faster. Owning his man was so exciting. Mew, to Gulf's amazement, suddenly broke it off <Lie down> said to Gulf <I want to sit on top of you, and let you go deep inside> As Gulf's thrusts continued more and more ardently, Mew with the help of his hand he was giving himself pleasure, the two boys were close to orgasm. <Open your mouth> Mew asked Gulf, who opened it without hesitation. The two boys came into each other at the same time.

Mew's hot liquid, other than Gulf mouth, covered his sweat-soaked chest, then Mew bent his head towards it, and he wiped it clean it with his tongue. Then he pulled out Gulf cock, which was still hard as a rock and took it in his mouth. It tasted so good, he wasn't going to stop.

<Turn around> said Gulf. <If you play with mine it is right that I can play with you> So he pulled out a dildo from the bedside table, it was one of their many erotic games, wet it with some lube, and then let it all go inside his man's tight hole. The two boys have always enjoyed experimenting and even though Gulf was the wife, Mew didn't mind when he took the lead in bed. <I love when you are in charge, and the pleasure you give me>.  
Gulf could not resist anymore. 

<Mew I'm going to ..... Ahhhhh, yeeeee !!> Gulf came inside Mew's mouth. <Now it's my turn. Get up and come with me. Put your hands against the wall> Mew started to get the gel, but Gulf stopped him abruptly. <Forget the lubricants I can't resist anymore, I want you to fuck me. I want you all deep inside, fuck me as only you know how to fuck me.>

Gulf's wish was a pleasant order for Mew.  
The deep, quick strokes made Gulf scream with pleasure.

<More, more, that's good, don't stop> Mew turned Gulf, with his back to the wall, his cock still inside him, and began to kiss him, biting his soft lips.

<The more you scream the faster I go> Gulf couldn't stop screaming with pleasure. To stifle the screams of his man Mew put a hand in front of his mouth.

The thrusts were deeper and deeper, until it was Mew who moaned with pleasure, he had come without moving away from that "door" that brought him back to heaven. His hot liquid was slowly dripping all over the legs of his lover. Mew took a damp towel, and wiped the entire body of his boyfriend.

<Ours life will be a wonderful life, I promise you love, and fidelity. I will always take care of you. I will make sure to never disappoint you, my love>

<I love you Mew Suppasit, and can't wait to get married to you>.


	25. Changes

At the end of that fiery night of sex and love, they took a quick shower, went to bed, and fell asleep talking about their upcoming marriage.

The next morning Mew woke up early as usual (he was the earliest of the two). It was the first time in months that he had woken up happy. And he had more than a thousand reasons to be. Gulf had returned to him, and agreed to marry him. <I hear you smiling> Gulf exclaimed with his eyes still closed. <Stop looking at my hand like a fool!> <It's useless, that ring is made for you to be wear. Yesterday you made me the happiest man on earth twice, first you came back to me and later you agreed to marry me>

The two boys continued to make fun of each other, then they decided to go out for breakfast in a café in town.

It was all new for them, being together during the day hand in hand, just like two lovers do. The fans who recognized them greeted them from a distance, without invading their privacy. Strangely, since Mew's outburst against Goy at the awards, the press had defended the two boys, claiming that both of their management had made a mistake by not letting them live peacefully. They argued, that they had not only risked ruining the lives of the two boys, but also Goy life as well, they stated that even though she was in the wrong, she also had suffered because of the whole situation.   
They remarked how they had played with their lives.

<Doesn't this make you feel strange?> Mew asked, he was a little dazed by this new, but pleasant situation.   
He could hold his man's hand in public, and kiss him without having to hide from prying eyes.

<It is only strange if we let it to be strange. But I'm not hiding you that being out in the open makes me really happy> <Speaking of happiness, we should share it with our families too. What's more, same-sex marriage is not allowed here> <What do you wanna do? What were you thinking about?> <I was wondering if you, after all the madness which has happened; Are you still interested to work in the show business?> <I never considered leaving it, but after the latest events, I wouldn't mind going back to how we used to be, when we lived in London>.

<You mentioned London, why don't we go back to living there? We could get married there without any obstacles. We could go back to work at GEH> The idea didn't sound bad at all to Gulf, although it wasn't entirely sure, as relationships at GEH were forbidden. <We just got out of our cage, and now we should go back? I'm not going to keep our story hidden because of those fucking rules> <If I remember correctly, you were the one who lived by all the rules when we lived in London> Then after this joke Mew kissed his man, followed by a smile. Their first public kiss.

<Don't tease me, or I won't marry you anymore> Gulf joked. <Why don't we try to contact Mr. Barlow?>

The two boys continued to talk about a possible return to London, then after their breakfast they went to their respective families to make the announcement. They told them, that they also had plans to move back to the UK. The families of the two boys had always been aware of their love story, and how serious they were. Both Mew and Gulf decided that at least with them it would be right to come out. For their parents, there was nothing wrong if the two boys were truly loving each other.

Back home in the afternoon, Mew wrote to Mr. Barlow asking if there was a chance for both him and Gulf to return to work at the fourth floor offices. He has been also very clear what was their relationship, and that their intention was to get married.

Suddenly the door rang, Gulf went to open it, and found himself facing Mild. <Well, well, well here are my two best friends, who have the strange intention of moving abroad> Nothing, Mild missed nothing. In the afternoon he came by to greet Mew's mom, who told Mild the latest events. <I don't even ask you how you already know> Gulf answered laughing.

<So you have decided to go back to London? How will you manage with your work?> <Mew wrote to our old boss at GEH, to ask if there's a chance for us to have back our old job again, also he made clear about our current relationship> <I already know I will miss you so much, but I might always come and visit you. You won't get rid of me so easily!> <I was already celebrating, because I was hoping of not seeing you again. Said Mew laughing at his noisy friend. <We will miss you too, and your snooping everywhere>, continued Mew, then the three boys burst out laughing.

In the midst of that laughter, the sound of an incoming email, could have been heard. It was Mr. Barlow's reply to Mew's previous email. The mail said these words.

" _In the months you were at GEH, I watched you both closely. It was clear to me right away that your relationship was not the usual one of two simple former university mates. It has always been clear to me and to the rest of the staff, there was more than just a friendship between you. But despite having mutual feelings towards each other, you always respected the rules. That's why in exceptional circumstances, we will be more than happy to to have you back on our team. Clearly as a couple. We look forward to seeing you as soon as possible. Mr. Barlow, official head chief_. "

It was all decided, it was just a little while until their dream came true.


	26. GULF P. O. V

_I still remember when I first saw Mew, I was with Mild and we were heading to the university bar for breakfast. He and Mew had been good friends for years. They lived on the same street, a few houses away from each other. I immediately found him a pleasant and good-looking boy, with whom I would have liked to meet for a chat._

_At first I could not give an answer, why I felt strangely attracted to him._

_Of course, if you asked me the same question now, today I could list all of his qualities, but also his defects._

_To tell you the whole truth, I didn't immediately find him so unpleasant, on the contrary, as already said, I felt attracted to him. I changed my mind about him after Mild introduced us._

"What's wrong with that boy, why always so sulky? I haven't seen him smile since I arrived. How can you be friends with him, Mild?"

_Those were the words I heard as I was walking back to the table. I pretended like nothing happened. But these words coming from him, they hurt me._

_From then on I tried to avoid him as much as possible, even if it wasn't easy as we both had MILD as a common friend._

_At the time, I wasn't sure why his words bothered me so much. Only today I understand, that it was love at first sight. I felt attracted to him, Mew was a magnet from which I would not have wanted to detach myself._

_Yes, I know I'm not the nicest person in the world in the morning, let's just say it takes me a while to fuel up. But why on earth did he stopped only at that first impression?_

_Fortunately, things changed and we're getting married today._

_Thinking about sharing the rest of my life with him makes me happy. I know I'm very lucky. It's not easy to find a love like ours. "_


	27. MEW P. O. V

"A _nd there he was, he was talking to Mild. His smile was something amazing, I had never seen a smile shine like Gulf's._

_I immediately felt captivated by him, by his eyes and by his amber skin. While admiring it from a distance, I felt the so-called butterflies flying in my stomach._

_I was definitely fucked up, first day of my freshman year, and I fell in love at first sight._

_I didn't quite understand why he always looked at me badly, it was like he felt disgust for me. Did he realize that I was completely gone for him? Maybe he wasn't the kind of person who could feel attraction for a man too. I have never set limits on a person's sexuality, I have always followed my heart._

_That night, at Kao's party, when Gulf was drunk and I had to keep him company, I saw something different in him._

_We finally had a real moment for the two of us._

_When I learned that he moved to London I asked Mild to tell me where he went to work. My father had connections in the English capital, so I asked him if he could help me to get in as an intern at GEH._

_A choice that was more than correct._ _T_

_Today i will finally marry you, after a thousand unforeseen events on our path. We will unite our lives, until the end of our days. "_


	28. 29/11/2021 Finally Married

Exactly a year had passed since Mew and Gulf moved back to London to return to work at GEH, but not only that, also to be free to marry like any "normal" couple, even if there was nothing abnormal in them. But the bans for same-sex bans in Thailand, made their move back to the UK as the only possible solution for them to get married.

A year later, the fateful day had come. The day Mew and Gulf got married, the day they shared their love in front of everyone without fear or shame, and it would remained in that way until the end of their days. Their families along with their close friends had all come to England to support the happy couple.

The two boys had decided that they would have a simple ceremony, with few guests and no media.

They had booked an entire hall at the London's luxurious Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Knightsbridge.

<Khun Mae the guests have arrived yet? Do you have news of Gulf, is he nervous?> Mew had never felt so anxious in his life before, he just wanted today to be a perfect day, for everyone but especially for his beloved one. < _Son relax, Gulf is in the next room he is getting ready. The guests are in their seats. They are just waiting for you to get off. My son, I have only a few things to tell you. I am proud of who you are, and who you have decided to spend the rest of your life with. Marriage isn't always easy. But always remember to talk, and have respect for each other. I wish you both serenity and a lot of happiness_ >

Unfortunately, Mew could not help but cry with joy at those words. The good and sensitive person that he was, he came out with the tension built up in the days before the wedding. < _No need to cry, we will always be here for you both_ >.

<Mae!! Mae!!!! I can't find my jacket, where the heck is my jacket?? I certainly can't show up at my wedding without the suit jacket!!> <Is someone tense by chance???> <Hey Mild it's not the day, I can't find my fucking jacket!!> <If you'd stop for a second to be such a bridezilla, you would notice that damn jacket, is right behind you, leaning on the chair!> <I think I'd never been so nervous in my whole life> < _Nong Mild can I have a moment with my son_?> <Certainly Khun Mae, I'll go downstairs to check that everything is going well. See you later man!> Gulf's mom wanted a minute, mother and son. Her eldest son would soon be married.   
< _Son how are you feeling?_ > <Agitated Mae, but very happy. My only worry, is that I do not want to make you all unhappy for my choice of getting married with a man> < _But how could we ever be unhappy with your happiness? All your father and I have ever wanted for you is that you could one day find the right person for you. Ready to love you also for your strengths and weaknesses. You couldn't have found a better person than Mew. Always be happy, and always love each other even when you fight. We will always be here to support your every step you take. I love you my son_ >.

  
Gulf couldn't hold back the tears either, but she had to compose herself immediately. It was now time to get married.

Arriving in front of that wonderful arch covered with white roses, the two boys exchanged their vows. Vows they decided to write to them, to better express what they had in their hearts. The first to start was Gulf, who of the two was the least inclined to express his feelings verbally.

" _I'm not sure where to start from, but I'll try._  
 _Only now I do realize that I've always been in love with you, ever since the first day I saw you at university. My heart was pounding, but I didn't understand why. To tell the truth, I thought there were other reasons, but there wasn't. And now here we are, after a thousand of unexpected events, ready to exchange our vows, and swear eternal love in front of our loved ones. And it is in front of them that I promise you, that I will stay by your side for the rest of our life together. I will love you, and will support you for the rest of my days. I love you_ "

Gulf didn't usually open up like that, especially he didn't used to open up in front of so many people. Mew's eyes at what Gulf had just said were bright, ready to shed tears. But now it was his turn.

" _You are the love I have been waiting for so long, you are the air I breathe, my oxygen of life. And today here in front of our families I promise you that I will always be by your side. I will never let go of your hand . I will always support you. I will be not only your husband, but your best friend, your home forever. I love you._ "

Kiss! Kiss!! Kiss!!!

As per request, the two boys sealed or their love with a kiss in front of their guests.

It was now evening, and slowly the guests had returned to their rooms, as well as the newlyweds. It had been a long and exhausting day, but also very exciting one. Finally their big day had arrived and the two boys had fulfilled their dream of living a life together.

<Wait here> Gulf said suddenly.  
Mew gave him a bewildered, and somewhat curious look. Then Gulf walked over to Mew and placed her hand over his eyes. <Keep them closed, and don't cheat as usual>

When they entered the room and Mew opened his eyes he was amazed, by what his now husband did to surprise him. Gulf never used to do such romantic things. <Good first wedding night my beautiful husband>.


	29. First Newlyweds Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION + 🔞  
> [*Note this part of the story is an  
> Explicit content for adults only]

<Do you like it? I thought our room should have looked more than romantic for our first married night> <When? How?> <Well we have a wonderful family, and wonderful friends who helped out>.

The room was neatly decorated with red rose petals scattered all over the room, down to the suite bathroom, which was as big as their room. A room lit by many candles.

There was a letter on the bed that read " _To My Husband_ ". Mew took it, opened the envelope, and began to read the letter.

" _Mew, here we are at last. I know that today was a day full of emotions. You know me, you know I don't like fuss, but today, today is different. Today I want to be sweet, give you a part of me that only you know how to bring out. Surely we will encounter obstacles along our path, but you and I will always be each other's strength. I love you with all my heart, forever yours_ ".

It was true Mew had never seen that side of Gulf, and was only now discovering it, and he liked it all.  
Mew walked slowly, took Gulf's hands in his, and began kissing them. He then looked up to look into those big bright eyes.

<All of this deserves a reward, I want our first night as a married couple to be special> <Take a good look in the bathroom, I've thought of everything>. On the edge of that large whirlpool tub, there were as well as candles two glasses of champagne with a bottle beside them, the tub full of water was covered with many small red petals.

Gulf began to unbutton Mew's jacket, then slowly his shirt, to continue with the pants, until his man was no longer wearing anything. Mew did the same with Gulf. Gulf's hands began to gently touch Mew's body, Gulf could feel the shivers on Mew's skin, those shivers were a mix of pleasure, " _awe_ " of the first time, and excitement.

<You look tense> Gulf said. <Maybe a little bit, even if this isn't new to us. It will be because of all the happiness due to the change of our status> <Do you know what rumors say about which is the best thing to relax? Leave it to your partner to reduce it> <What exactly did you have in mind?> <In the meantime we could start by entering inside this beautiful tub full of roses, and while you enjoy your champagne I could give you a relaxing massage>.

The idea of Gulf didn't seem so bad to Mew that he dived into that big, hot tub. Gulf, as promised, began to massage his husband's back, very gently, soaped his hands well, and began to pass them all over Mew's body, then turned his husband towards him, and continued to massage him, touching the entire front part of his sculptural body, and then slowly descend further and further down.

<This tub is bigger than the one we had in the old apartment in Bangkok, that one could barely contained the two of us, we should try this one, don't you think?> Gulf said cheekily. Mew smiled mischievously, he already knew what Gulf's intentions were. 

<Hmm let's try but first you'll have to let me, make it everything more enjoyable> Mew to make sure Gulf felt more comfortable once he positioned himself on him, began to stimulate his entry, first with the help of one finger, then another and then another, massaging gently, and gently letting the fingers in and out. Gulf was beginning to no longer resist, the desire for Mew grew more and more, so he took Mew's fingers and pulled them away from his butt. <You know there is no need>. Gulf took Mew's already hard cock and stuck it all inside himself. He began to ride his man decisively, faster and faster.

As Gulf moved up and down on him, he hugged Mew tightly to him, kissed his neck and then whispered <Promise we will never change, that between us it will always be like this, pleasantly warm and extremely passionate> Mew agreed with a nod of the head.   
After that Gulf, stuck out his tongue and started licking Mew's neck, then moving on to his earlobes, and finally making his way into his man's mouth. It was a magical exchange of saliva, which only increased their desire. They wanted each other that evening more than ever.  
Gulf was a continuous jolt, having Mew all inside him was what he wanted, which brought him the most pleasure ever. <Do you want to swap?> <Shhh shut up tonight I just want to be your wife> <Your every wish is an order I like to please> <Let me come, hold my cock tight in your hand, I want us to cum together> Mew took his husband hard cock in his hand, and start stroking with it. His hand was going faster and faster, as Gulf rode Mew's hard pole. The thrusts were getting deeper and faster, until the two guys reached the orgasm together.

It was nearly one in the morning, Mew woke up because he could no longer felt Gulf's body beside him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gulf in front of the window. The moon was kissing him, and that sight of Gulf shrouded in the moon would be etched in Mew's memories for the rest of his life.

<Why don't you sleep? Do you already have second thoughts?> <Ouh did I wake you up by chance?> <I woke up because I couldn't feel you by my side anymore. What happens?> <I was thinking about today, about us, and how far we have come. Do you realize that we are married? Isn't this the best feeling you've ever experienced? <The fact that all of this is real is wonderful. But even if we weren't able to get married, you and I would have spent our time together for the rest of our lives in a different way, maybe right on that beach in Phuket> <Maybe we'll be back one day> said Gulf.


	30. That Beach In Phuket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Note: This was my first fanfiction I've ever written, - apart from the scribbles written on various post it, which no one has ever read but me. I'm not sure how I got to write 30 parts, or chapters, call them whatever you like, in such a short time. If it didn't turn out well, don't kill me, if I ever write another one, I'll try to do better. If my language has ever offended anyone, I apologize.]

Mew and Gulf eventually returned to that beach in Phuket, where Gulf many years earlier told Mew how he viewed their future together. It was a long-term future, with the person he loved.

The two boys lived in London for many more years. They continued to work at GEH, until one day, both Mew and Gulf decided it was time to return. They missed Thailand and they had been away from it for nearly 20 years.

They were still young, just over thei 40's, so that's why they decided they would enjoy the rest of their life together on this beach. They built a house a few meters from the sea. A few steps were enough, and every evening they would always found myself in their usual spot looking at the stars and the moon, telling every time how much they loved each other .

They had to fight a lot in their youth before finally reaching the point where, there was no one left among them to tell them what to do and what not to do. No more threats, or managers who wanted to keep their love story in the dark.

Many TV stations after the famous accident with Goy 20 years earlier called them to offer contracts for new leading roles, even as a couple, but their answer was always the same " _No thanks, we're not interested_ ". They didn't want to go back to that world, they were fine in their London home, and their office job.

They were free to go out without anyone following them or bothering them. Occasionally it could happen that they met Thai tourists who recognized them, a photo and an autograph but nothing more.

As for Goy after all the bad things done to them, but also to other colleagues which later came out, things did not go well for her. The girl lost credibility and never got a job in the industry again. The only thing that was known about her was that she ended up doing what didn't make her happy.

<It's just perfect, I always knew we'd be back here someday> <Tonight you're more nostalgic than usual> <It's not nostalgia> Gulf said <But pure and simple romance> <There's only one thing missing, to make this place a paradise for us> <And what would it be? > Mew pulled a sheet of paper folded in several parts out of his trouser pocket. <This?> Then Mew handed that sheet of paper to Gulf who opened it, calmly.   
It was a letter, and these were is words.

" _Dear Mr. Suppasit Jongcheveevat and Mr. Kanawut Traipipattanapong, it is with great pleasure that I would like to inform you that your application for adoption for little Aisha has been successful. You will soon be able to hug your daughter. Best regards_ ".

The two boys had applied to adopt the little Aisha before returning to Phuket. They served her as a foster family, a year before returning to Thailand.   
The two had never talked about having children, but when Aisha, a lovely 3-year-old girl, entered their lives, everything changed. Their desire to become parents grew so much so that they made a formal application to adoption the child.

That's how Mew and Gulf spent the rest of their lives. Quietly in tranquility on that much loved beach.

**THE** **END**


End file.
